The present invention relates to a long object guide device for accommodating a long object, which may be a flexible cable or tube used to feed power or liquid to a movable portion of a machine tool, and guiding the long object in accordance with movement of the movable portion. The present invention also relates to a fixation member of the guide device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional example of such a long object guide device. The device includes articulated support members, each formed by synthetic plastic block bodies coupled to each other, and a flexible belt member, which is formed by tubular storing portions arranged in parallel. The articulated support members assume straight and bending positions. Each tubular storing portion stores the corresponding one of the articulated support members and long objects.
A first connector unit covers the fixed ends of the articulated support members, the long objects, and the flexible belt member over their entire width. A second connector unit covers the movable ends of the articulated support members, the long objects, and the flexible belt member over their entire width.